l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Isawa Ujina
Isawa Ujina é o Mestre do Vazio, líder dos Mestres Elementais, Risen from the Flames, by Robert Denton III Família Ujina se casou com Doji Ninube, que desapareceu logo depois de ter a filha do casal, Isawa Kaede, Dreams of Shadow, by D. G. Laderoute que herdou o dom de Ishiken do pai. He also had a son, Isawa Tadaka, Smokeless Fire, by Katrina Ostrander after Ujina married again. O Alerta da Fênix sobre o Meishodô Em 1123 Isawa Atsuko acreditou que havia previsto um grande e poderoso perigo relacionado ao uso do meishôdô pelo Clã Unicórnio, e imediatamente contatou Mestre Ujina e Isawa Kaede. O alerta da Fênix alcançou o próprio Imperador, que conversou com seus conselheiros para determinar se tal prática mágica servia à Rokugan ou lhe colocava em perigo. Casamento de Kaede Em Otosan Uchi participou do casamento entre sua filha Kaede e o recém apontado Campeão do Clã Leão Akodo Toturi. A união estabelecia um tratado de paz entre o Leão e a Fênix oferecido anos atrás, quando Kaede ainda era uma criança. Ujina a levou com ele para o Castelo Akodo para negociar os detalhes finais do casamento, sendo essa a primeira vez que ela viu o seu futuro esposo, que na época ainda era uma criança de oito anos. Service and Sacrifice, by Mari Murdock Desequilíbrio Celestial A Fênix notou vários eventos e presságios que os alertou que a Ordem Celestial esteja desequilibrada: duas novas estrelas apareceram no céu setentrional, os kami da água ignoravam todas as oferendas, a não ser a mais grandiosa, um tsunami devastou as terras da Garça, os kami do ar ficaram silenciosos, entre os sinais. Os Mestres Elementais estudaram a questão, que estava piorando. Ela foi mantida em segredo do resto de Rokugan, até mesmo do Imperador, até que eles descobrissem uma explicação. Fireflies, by Robert Denton III A Mestre da Água Isawa Kaiyoko, a mais forte dos Mestres, tentou corrigir o desequilíbrio celestial sozinha, e as terras do Clã Garça foram atingidas por um tsunami como consequência. Eventualmente ela se aposentou e Asako Azunami a sucedeu. The Sword and the Spirits, by Robert Denton IIIOs Sonhos de Kaede estavam assombrados por espíritos inquietos que ela alegava estarem vagando nos campos ao redor de Toshi Ranbo, buscando por algo desconhecido. Ujina peticionou ao Imperador para que o Clã Fênix pudesse gerenciar a cidade pelo tempo que precisassem. Akodo Toturi, o novo Campeão de Esmeralda e marido de Kaede, foi até a cidade para investigar a questão. The Specters of War, by Lisa Farrell O Duelo de Tadaka Isawa Tadaka, o filho de Ujina, acreditou que seu sensei Isawa Rujo havia pedido a Ujina para ser seu padrinho durante um duelo entro os dois. No entanto, isto não se mostrou verdadeiro. Repentance Does Not Come First, by Robert Denton III O Novo Dever da Família Kaito Após uma investigação nas terras da Família Kaito, Tsukune confiou um novo dever a essa família vassala da família Isawa, investigar os santuários, manter a ordem elemental, e reportar aos Isawa as descobertas sobre a questão. Sonhos de Sombras Durante um tempo em que passou na Cidade Proibida, Ujina pensou ter visto sua esposa perdida, Ninube, nas sombras das cercanias da Casa de Hóspedes da Garça, mas ele não conseguiu alcançá-la antes que ela desaparecesse. Desaparecimento Surpreendentemente Ujina desapareceu, deixando o Conselho dos Cinco com apenas três Mestres. Sua filha Kaede rejeitou herdar o assento do pai. A Fênix enviou um Samurai para buscar Tadaka, encontrá-lo e fazê-lo retornar das terras da Família Kuni para se reagrupar com a liderença do Clã. A Call for Unity (Phoenix Clan letter). Categoria:Líderes do Clã Fênix